Susurros de medianoche
by EliuxNatsu
Summary: Cuando le delató el brillo de sus ojos supe que le había dicho las cosas en el momento correcto


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1be3c1c529c13542d9fb4f5b97eca2a6"La reunión de los Holders estaba a punto de empezar, los más puntuales como Green y Crystal ya se encontraban en el salón de Platinum, lugar de la reunión, a mí me quedaba poco para llegar, avisé por el grupo de WhatsApp mi llegada, a los cuál mi simpático amigo Green respondió con un seco "ok"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1013f1b47f973bd6081d8bca31bdeb45"Era la primera vez que llegaba puntual, en el camino me encontré con Pearl y Diamond, así que entramos juntos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd5ba690f6c0d2a2b49e8c2ab397b56a"La dueña de la casa nos recibió cordialmente, nos invitó a dejar nuestras chaquetas y bufandas en su habitación, subí la primera para dejar mis cosas, donde me crucé con Red, el cual esbozó una sonrisa al verme, me acompañó a dejarlo todo y nos pusimos ha hablar mientras volvíamos al salón/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e95a11c4cca62fd7a7e9c7bc946cfd72"Pude observar que los padres de la "señorita", como así la llamaban Diamond y Pearl no se encontraban en la mansión, supuse que era para que pudiéramos reunirnos cómodamente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9bd7a550ddfd9e4b43038b1e5c953415"Cuando Red y yo arribamos al salón algunos mayordomos trajeron la comida mientras el resto de Holders llegaban/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2f1eea23fc3abd22a225007287ecbddb"Nos pudimos presentar a Sun y Moon, unos nuevos integrantes, se notaba la vergüenza que tenía Moon al poder hablar de tú a tú con Platinum y eso me hacía reír/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="39e0a043e66f45045f850a9efcad4b5f"Al ya haber llegado todos comenzamos a cenar mientras hablábamos de los típicos temas, los nuevos integrantes, la posible región donde pudieran aparecer nuevos Holder y si se había formado alguna pareja nueva en el último año, a mí lado se encontraba Red al cual le preguntaron si le gustaba alguien/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="986b6499fe55337c4eb21fbfc7e8cd09"Me reí un poco ya que se sonrojó y dijo que no quería hablar del tema/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3a7057fd2677b7b9c9736fc69cb3fc19"—Porque no? Que acaso la afortunada está aquí?— dije yo en voz alta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c5f22b81145ed0f32fb99313a454051b"Al verlo en perspectiva no sé si cometí un acierto o un error, pero Red se sonrojó más a lo cual todos exclamaron un "Uuuuhh" curiosos y divertidos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4beebf2332f8323c7b4d13ac8d99bdbf"Tras la cena decidí irme al campo cercano a la casa de Platinum, necesitaba desconectar un rato/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="973f9e53da260954209abb24060056c9"Una vez fuera, sin chaqueta ya que a veces se me olvida la temperatura del exterior/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6cdd03daf16f207facd2e91c90466bf7"Me puse a pensar sobre lo sucedido con Red, si estaba enamorado de alguien del grupo ¿De quién sería?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b7be0732ae486639cc61ff3d3daa4295"Suele decirse que el amor va de aquí para allá constantemente, a veces viene y otras se va, pero a mí me había llegado y no creo que se vaya a ir nunca/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5d4f0fafda7e74a95170cb39aa1bf5b9"La reunión de los Holders se había vuelto una locura, la gran mayoría habían acabado emborrachándose, pero yo no quería entrar en ese estado, fue por eso que salí al campo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ff0e9f04c2b0ccecb4fec4cab2243f58"Estaba sentada en el césped, pudiendo respirar el aire puro de la ciudad Jubileo, he de reconocer que estaba confusa, ya que poco después de haber cumplido los veinte años, por fin de había dado cuenta de quién era, de quién estaba enamorada y de cómo debía afrontar la realidad/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b53d8a27b48a0a9ad47717fee7d549b"Saqué mi celular y entré a la galería, pude ver fotos que me había tomado con mis compañeros Holders/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="22916c7161e9b6e98fa097eff98f04cf"Tenía varias fotos con Yellow, Green, Red y por supuesto Silver, que desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad lo traje para vivir conmigo, volviéndome su tutora legal/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bf055bed298b01f0ad8cdfc99c34ce85"Suspiré cuando vi una foto donde estábamos Red y yo juntos, ¿quién fue el endemoniado que me hizo enamorarme de alguien tan despistado como él?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="70de97eaadfcf1fa57bf1ff64deb092e"Bloqueé el celular e hice un puchero, me molestaba pensar en que Red se hubiera enamorado de Yellow, de Crystal o incluso de Shappire/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="82f0babf18e490fd8befb0b183f08ff8"Pero claro, ¿como alguien como Red se iba a fijar en alguien como yo? Era estúpido solo de pensarlo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6cbfc0f29bf438ac2052fd251649d46b"Abracé mis rodillas, la verdad tenía algo de frío/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="94f82ad9ae751d22071f1c59a6aae95b"—Oye Blue, ¿no tienes frío?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8eeb2e9333b40b0a799dfc366777ebba"Escuche como me mencionaban y me giré sobresaltada, pude ver al chico que había sido el protagonista de mis últimos pensamientos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bf68fa232897543615a7bafa9b1600a4"—¡R-red! ¡Me has asustado!—le reñí—¿Que haces aquí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4970b710ff15e9515330e30d65be914e"—Te he visto desde la ventana y no quería que estuvieras sola/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="958761ac00b26f60ad509bd743ccd696"Sonreí sinceramente, le respondí a la pregunta y me ofreció la chaqueta, pero la rechacé, no quería que se resfriára, y menos por mi culpa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="14d77211f7b2da1c2a2125da614c1ce8"Se sentó a mi lado y me pegué a él, era muy reconfortante/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="59624c1c60c28be17830c198d4434b16"Simplemente hablábamos, no había ningún tema en particular, solo queríamos hablar el uno con el otro, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y la verdad sea dicha, nos echábamos de menos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="06d969a080d1013afd16ca736655d39b"No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el aire se tornó denso y el pasó a mirarme fijamente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5a5da69b9bd49168f24358400ba90f81"Hablamos de la última conversación en la cena, el amor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="03c4d5f7713a5ddaafca7b7b3080694d"Fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que era el momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="841d57fdcf83b2e588ac0d14cc2b6ae5"Había llegado el momento, tenía que decírselo, todo lo que había ocultado al largo de los años debía salir a la luz/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a5e73ee975a393cb9596116cf9642fe6"—Pues yo...creo que he estado ocultándote algo durante mucho tiempo— Suspiré—Red, quiero decirte que yo...he estado, desde hace tiempo, enamorada de tí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7850ce530b326d1c0de83660d3b78f4b"La sorpresa de Red fue inminente, pero cuando vi el brillo de sus ojos pude saber que había dicho las cosas en el momento exacto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bd6a182c26150d5744471645052b67f0"El solo se limitó a sonreír/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="077238ca312f575f475a6610f0657c3b"—Así que era eso...vaya, no sé qué decir—rió un poco/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="61e8de4b1886371f59c15b486f421a79"Solo atiné a suspirar y al intentar levantarme e irme, un brazo me detuvo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0aafbeb92ff32922a6927259bbed2432"—Blue y-yo...rayos, esto es difícil...creo...no, sé que también estoy enamorado de tí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aea3a53278ae75d19a83e1b1c8a410f7"Abrí los ojos como platos y él giró su cuerpo hacia mí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f70f222bed277bc2c171b4756528befb"—Blue...¿Quieres ser mi novia?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b63b7b0e16f39bb57eeb4683dbd1257a"Le sonreí tiernamente y le contestébr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Me encantaría"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="345ceadb661c430f6b0de1da71fdba08"Después de eso me acerqué a él para besarle/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a8359f77277391080f11dd339729356e"Pero bendita mi suerte, que tuve que tropezar y caerme, terminamos él debajo mío y yo, por obvias razones encima/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b5aad22d43f1f92fe551aaba1c91e26"—¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes besarme? ¿Que te da vergüenza?—me lo dijo intentando aguantar la risa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="55432279f070e78fd7cb60afd1a585fa"—Eres imbécil.—Concluí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3a4d064c6acf82f178dd0699c32623ed"Tras esto me dejé caer a su lado, mirando las estrellas, después de todo, ya era medianoche/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a4697efcaac4716e7026c9d615ae81da"Él me tomó la mano y miramos juntos el cielo estrellado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="930d7a55bcdbd333ddd487eed43ad974"—Blue...¿volvemos ya a la casa de Platinum?—Me sugirió/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="33df13e6f31f183f0aa1f5bed330654c"—No, quiero quedarme contigo...un poco más—Sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7ae18b70d5b1f1b607143cf0a1551e87"No bastaron más palabras, él me quería, yo le quería a él y ahora, podíamos estar juntos/p


End file.
